


That Soap Opera

by Datawolf39



Series: Guide Me [3]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Adorable people are adorable, Fate itself wants them to bond, How and why he got into watching the Bold and the Restless, cheesy over dramatic soap opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39
Summary: How he started watching the Bold and the Restless





	That Soap Opera

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more for this one if people want it. I like the idea of them laughing like children as yet another cliche trope plays out on the TV show.

It was a combination of having far too much time on his hands, and knowing that she watched it. Fate itself, played a part too, because it just so happened that they were doing a marathon, of the past five seasons, in order, from start to the newest episode.

Most of them, he watched on the TV in his room, but sometimes, he watched the one in the sitting room when he was confident that the others were totally occupied in the shop.

~

“Federico listen to me,” Mary said “We have to run away, if they find out about us, they’ll separate us,” she said sadly.

Federico sighed. “I love you Mary, but I’m tired of running. We haven’t even been here for three days.”

“I know darling, but we have to. When we get far enough away we can stay places for longer I promise.”

Federico relented. “Alright.”

~

“What do you mean you have no idea where he is!?” Fernando screamed at the nurse.

“Sir, calm yourself.”

“Calm myself,” he scoffed, “I come to check on my brother, and I find he is missing and you want me to be calm?!”

“Sir if you do not calm yourself I will be forced to have you removed.”

“Please, darling, lets calm down, and figure out what happened,” Amara pleaded.

Fernando took a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” he apologized in a gentler tone. “My brother was in a coma, after being in an accident, and I just got the call a few days ago that he woke up. I was on a trip for work, and only made it back to town, only he isn’t in his room.”

The nurse typed in the information. “It seems like he was checked out by his wife,” the woman said.

Amara, and Fernando looked at one another. “We have to call the police,” Fernando said.

“Why?” the nurse questioned.

“Federico isn’t married.”

Dramatic music signaled the end of the episode, and Héctor sighed. That was the last one that they were showing tonight.

“I have the rest of the series up to the current season on VHS if you don’t want to wait for tomorrow to continue the series.”

Héctor jumped so high at the sound of Victoria’s voice.

His first instinct was to pretend that he wasn’t watching the show because he hadn’t actually meant to like it as much as he did, but he knew that wouldn’t work. “Did you want the TV?” he asked.

She looked at him, with crossed arms, and a gaze that she definitely inherited from Imelda.

He wasn’t even sure why he was embarrassed at having been seen watching the show. Perhaps it was the fact that it hit every cliche you would expect and somehow he was still invested in the story.

“I will watch it with you if you want,” she offered, “provided you answer a question for me.

He couldn’t help agreeing, because he would get to spend time with her, there was nothing he wouldn’t answer for that chance.

“Why did you choose this show?”

Of course she wanted to know that. He looked away from her. “I- well I saw you watch it, and you looked really happy, and I don’t exactly have a lot in common with anyone, and I though maybe if I looked at some of the episodes, I would have something to talk with you about. I didn’t intend to get so invested though.”

Héctor shyly looked up when he was done speaking, and was treated to a soft smile.

Before he could think, his mouth was moving. “You’re really adorable when you smile,” he said.

Victoria looked away embarrassed at such a compliment, but her smile didn’t fade.


End file.
